Kiss-Mark
by KisaragiNatsuki
Summary: Kise sedang galau. Aomine pun datang untuk menghiburnya. Kiss-mark apa sajakah yang akan ditinggalkannya ditubuh Kise? PWP. Read & review pls :D


**Kuroko no Basuke is not mine. Cos if it was, I'd make all the characters BL lol xD**

.

Malam itu dia sedang duduk terdiam di sudut kamar tidurnya. Wajahnya yang tampan itu muram dihiasi kerutan. Tampaknya dia sedang dalam masalah, sampai tak menyadari ada seseorang yang berjalan mendekatinya dari belakang.

"Hoi! Ngapain menghayal? Entar kerasukan lho!", tegur pria berkulit hitam yg datang.

"Gak, gak kenapa-napa kok Daikicchi. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kamu dikamarku malam-malam begini?", tanyanya.

"Jangan begitu, aku khawatir lho. Makanya aku datang", katanya sambil mengelus rambut pria yang ada di depannya.

Pria berambut pirang yang bernama Kise Ryota itu pun langsung tersipu merah lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Melihat tingkah aneh sahabatnya, si pria berkulit hitam yang bernama Aomine Daiki pun memegang wajahnya lalu menciumnya.

Kise pun kaget setengah mati. "D-Daikicchi.. Apa yg kamu lakukan?".

"Cuma mengetesmu saja", jawabnya.

Dia memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Kise dan mengeksplorasinya. "Unghh", Kise pun tanpa sadar membalas ciuman pria berambut biru tua tersebut.

Melihat reaksinya, Aomine lalu memasukkan tangannya ke baju kaos Kise. "Daikicchi.. Hentikan".

Tanpa mempedulikan kata lawan bicaranya, dia menyentuh puting Kise dan memutarnya. "Aghh", desah Kise yang kemudian membuat Aomine bertambah nafsu.

Dia pun segera menanggalkan baju Kise dan menjilati putingnya dengan lahap. "Ahh, Daikicchi.. Daikicchi!", teriaknya. Aomine pun menutup mulut Kise dengan sebuah ciuman panas. "Diam, nanti keluargamu bangun"."Ngnngnng..", desah Kise.

Aomine kemudian menanggalkan celana Kise dan mengelus-ngelus penisnya yg telah mengeras.

Melihat tampang Kise yang seperti mau pingsan, dia pun menjilati dan menciumi wajahnya, telinganya, dadanya dan terus kebawah.

"Putih, kulitmu mulus sekali. Seperti perempuan", katanya sambil menjilati seluruh tubuh Kise. "Unngh D-Daikicchi... Hentikan!", Kise gemetaran saat tubuhnya dijilati Aomine.

"Ada apa? Kenapa, kamu gak suka?", tanya Aomine. "Kemarin aku melihat Daikicchi jalan dengan Midorimacchi, aku..cemburu. Aku gak suka", jawabnya dengan wajah malu-malu.

"Kise, kemarin kami gak sengaja bertemu dijalan. Makanya kami pulang sama-sama", katanya. "Kamu cemburu karena hal itu? Manis sekali...". Aomine pun langsung memberi kecupan-kecupan kecil di wajah Kise dengan ciuman kupu-kupu yang mampu membuatnya terbang melayang.

"A-Aku tidak cemburu..", katanya.

"Gak, kamu tadi cemburu", tangkas Aomine sambil meremas penis Kise. "Aaaakh! Sakit Daikicchi..", teriak Kise.

Aomine pun langsung menjilati penis Kise dengan ganas. "Ahn.. Ahn.. Daikicchi! Daikicchi!", teriak Kise seraya memegang kepala Aomine.

Aomine lalu menghisap penis Kise, mulai dari kepala sampai bagian bawah penisnya dengan sangat lahap.

"Daikicchi, aku tak tahan lagi!", dia pun mengeluarkan cairan putih yang kental tersebut di dalam mulut Aomine.

Setelah menelan cairan kental tersebut, Aomine memuntahkan sebagian di tangannya untuk digunakan sebagai pelumas dan mengoleskannya di penisnya yang sudah mengeras dari tadi.

"Mungkin ini akan sedikit sakit, tapi aku akan memasukkannya, kau siap Kise?", tanyanya. "Ya, tolong masukkan Daikicchi. Aku sudah tak sabar lagi", pintanya dengan wajah memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

Aomine pun langsung mendorong penisnya ke dalam lubang Kise dengan sedikit kencang. "AHNN! SAKIIT DAIKICCHII!", teriak Kise sambil mencakar punggung Aomine.

Setelah mendengar teriakan Kise, Aomine kemudian memperlambat gerakannya. Dia mendorong dan menarik penisnya dengan sedikit lambat dalam beberapa saat.

"S-Sakitnya hanya pada awalnya saja, sekarang sudah tak sakit. Kamu boleh mempercepat gerakanmu, Daikicchi", kata Kise sembari memeluk Aomine dengan sangat erat seakan mereka takkan bertemu lagi.

Aomine pun bergerak dengan kencang, dalam ritme yang teratur. Diwarnai dengan teriakan dan desahan Kise yang seksi. Mereka melakukannya seakan tak ada hari esok.

Aomine terus bergerak dengan irama sambil memegang penis Kise dan menggerakkan tangannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya memelintir puting Kise yang merah muda.

"Ung, ahn, ahn, ugh.. Daikicchi..", tangis Kise.

"Maaf Kise, aku juga sudah sampai batasnya. Aku akan mengeluarkannya di dalam", kata Aomine.

Setelah mengatakannya, Aomine pun mencapai klimaks dan mengeluarkan sperma nya di dalam tubuh Kise yang disambut dengan desahan panjang Kise. "Aaaaahhnn..!".

Setelah itu pun mereka terus melakukan babak kedua, ketiga dan seterusnya sepanjang malam hingga akhirnya Kise tertidur di dada bidang Aomine, mereka tidur dengan pulas.

Besoknya, mereka berdua pergi ke sekolah seperti biasanya. Sesampainya di SMP Teiko, mereka bertemu ke empat anggota Kiseki no Sedai yg sedang berjalan menuju kelas masing-masing.

Midorima yang bingung kemudian bertanya, "Tumben kalian ke sekolah berdua, ada apa?". "Tidak, kebetulan saja tadi aku ketemu dia di jalan", jawab Kise dengan mata sayu dan berjalan seperti kakek-kakek.

"Kise-san kenapa jalannya begitu? Pinggangnya sakit?", tanya Kuroko. Aomine yang panik kemudian menjawab, "Iya! Kemarin dia latihan terlalu keras, makanya pinggangnya sakit!". Sembari mendorong Kise, mereka pun pergi dari tempat itu.

"Mencurigakan", kata 4 orang anggota Kiseki no Sedai dengan kompak. "Jelas-jelas leher Kise merah dipenuhi dengan _kiss-mark_ gitu", kata Akashi. "Ditambah lagi dia sakit pinggang, sudah pasti mereka melakukan "itu" tadi malam", tambah Murasakibara.

"Dasar pasangan aneh", kata mereka sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

Di perjalanan mereka ke kelas pun, mereka disambut dengan tatapan aneh dari orang-orang yang lewat.

"Hei, hei.. Yang di leher Kise-sama itu _kiss-mark_ kan? Kira-kira siapa yang telah membuatnya?", kata seorang anak cewek yang lewat.

"Jangan-jangan si jenius basket di sebelahnya itu. Aomine Daiki-san kan? Tadi mereka ke sekolah sama-sama. Ada juga gosip kalo mereka itu homo!". "Waah! Sayang sekali, padahal Kise-sama itu model terkenal ya.. Wajahnya juga sangat tampan. Aku kecewa berat!", balas sahabatnya.

Mereka pun hanya bisa mengeluh melihat kedua orang pasangan itu.

.

**Dan sekian, itulah fic yaoi pwp pertama saya. Kacau banget ya? -_-"**

**R&R pls xD**


End file.
